Constantly
by Silent Sage
Summary: President Dad Spoilers for the last volume. Fahrenheit made Ami a promise. One that follows her even now as she faces the inevitable.


**Constantly**

**Disclaimer**: President Dad and its characters do not belong to me, but Ju-Yeon Rhim.

Long, slender fingers impatiently tapped against the rich, hardwood desk in front of them. A look of annoyance crossed the delicate facial features of the owner of those fingers as she shuffled and reorganized the random assortment of papers in front of her for the fourth time in the past four minutes and thirty-two seconds.

He counted.

"Bi-Na is arriving soon…" Fahrenheit said slowly, gently removing the papers Ami held in her hands, seconds from reshuffling.

"…yeah…" Ami looking down at her hands, looking at the creases in her palms as if they may tell her a secret that would keep her mind from wandering to the evening's events. "Auntie thought it would be nice to come over here to taste the Royal Palace's food, and she's bringing Bi-Na with her." She slumped slightly in her seat, only to straighten up and sit properly with the slight glance Fahrenheit gave her at her un-ladylike manner.

"You'll be there with me, won't you?" she murmured softly, cerulean eyes directed his way in plea. She did not want to be there with Bi-Nah and her aunt, knowing fully well the social collision and conflict the two would instigate, even at the Royal Palace no less. She cautiously glanced up at him, receiving no response; she looked back down at the desk. Her fingers, unbeknownst to her, clenched into fists, her fingernails no doubt leaving crescents on her tender skin.

Of course, he'd be there, watching her nearby. He would probably dress as a waiter to stay near her without being too inconspicuous.

She wanted him as himself, his quiet, but protective presence a reassurance for her shattered nerves.

Warm, calloused fingers gently touched her hands…almost as if he was touching spun glass. Immediately, her hands relaxed against the cool, oak wood desk, curious at the sudden tactile move.

"…I will be by your side."

Instead of running around, jumping for joy at the prospects of his words, she smiled softly, her former, ill-conceived smile replaced with a genuine, grateful grin that made her face glow with an angelic aura. The same one he saw the first day he met her, sitting side by side on that bench.

Ami lightly bit her bottom lip, a small, pale, pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Always?"

It could be taken either way.

It could mean by her side every step of the way throughout the dinner party or…

He couldn't say. He truly, could not say.

She looked at him for a moment, seeing the thinly veiled conflict in his eyes.

Her fingers gently grasped his, it was a light, barely there pressure against his skin, but the gratitude and relief could be felt, as she looked up at him, smiling that sweet smile, hoping to appease his inner anxiety, "Thank you."

Fahrenheit's form relaxed minutely, nodded slightly as she allowed himself the luxury of her fingers wrapped against his. This brief, physical expenditure would be interrupted at the sound of heels rapidly tapping against expensive, marble floors. Fahrenheit freed his fingers from her just in time for Jung-Ah to bust into the room.

"Ami! Could you come here please? I need to take some measurements for your dress for tonight!" The blonde, blinked, seeing Ami's head turned away, a blush on her face as she sat beside Fahrenheit. The bodyguard was standing a little to her side, his face an emotionless mask as he faced her with a placid, if not knowing look at her abrupt entry.

"Y-yeah!" A clumsy, but endearing, smile formed on her face as Ami stood from her seat, rushing toward Jung-Ah as the blonde nearly chauffeured her out the door with deceptively strong arms. Ami gave Fahrenheit one more grateful smile before she disappeared with the frantic fashion designer. She was clearly excited, knowing that the dress she was about to try on would at least stop one of Bi-Na's cruel comments.

Fahrenheit remained rooted to his spot, his eyes staring at the door Ami's disappeared from moments before. He slowly shook his head, wondering what he had gotten himself into. However….the side of his lips quirked slightly as he remembered Ami's bright, smiling face saying thank you.

------------------------------------

Pressing the side of her face against the outside of his thigh, Ami closed her eyes. She felt Fahrenheit's hand briefly against her head before it slid down to entwine itself with her hand, which was resting against his knee.

She wanted to cry.

She couldn't.

Fahrenheit was dead.

"…_some say that Fahrenheit's will to live is so strong that he will continue to move moments after his death…"_

She remembered crying at those cruel words, disbelief clear on her facial expressions before Fahrenheit beckoned her closer to him.

Those whispered words, words she thought wouldn't come for…just a _little_ while longer, caused her world to collapse as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

It wasn't until strong, _moving_ arms lifted her from the ground, embracing her tightly as she settled against his strong form. As she leaned against his chest, more sobs racked her body.

She could no longer feel the heartbeat that lulled her to sleep as she slept next to him, his body curled around her, as if to protect her from whatever unforeseen harm.

Now, an odd feeling of numbness had settled within herself.

In spite of the numbness, the cruelty of the situation, she found herself still here…

"Fahrenheit…?"

"Yes, mistress?" Fingers tightened around her whole hand…

She shook her head, clenching her eyes as she resumed resting her head against his thigh.

The grip on her hand tightened, causing her to open her eyes in surprise as she was easily pulled up from the ground, her body handled as if she was as light and delicate as porcelain, until she found herself in Fahrenheit's lap.

Unbelievably warm, strong arms wrapped around her small frame.

Pressing her body against his, she wrapped one of her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his.

Azure stared at silver.

With her other arm, she moved it behind her against Fahrenheit's arm, to curl their fingers around each other once more.

It was the sixth day.

Ami smiled, one that even reached her sad eyes as she leaned closer, her beating heart against his stilled one, her lips brushing against his as she whispered him a secret solely for him.

"I'll be right here."

* * *

**SS**: I swear, I wanted to cry so bad when I read the last volume. In honor of the new year and the ending of the President Dad series, I decided to finish this long overdue story. ...I still want to cry so badly. Why did this awesome story have to have a tragic ending? Why not a sappy ending like every other shoujo series? I'm still pouting over it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my story:D 


End file.
